


The Phantom Fool of Hearts

by Oculus_Cinders



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Akira has a different persona, Asexual Akira, Canon Divergence, Dark, Excessive Swearing, Gen, It Makes Sense In Context, Mindbreak, So au I guess?, There's one chapter where akira has a bad trip on takemi brand kookoo pills, and a different awakening, fake weapons, like mindbreak central, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oculus_Cinders/pseuds/Oculus_Cinders
Summary: Akira kurusu, delinquent, teenager, student, Phantom Thief.Overall mild-mannered, straightforward,sane, for the most part.Well, not here, not now, because there is only so far a mind can go before it begins to break.





	The Phantom Fool of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm angry, I have a deadline in two days, and I haven't written this in a time roughly estimated to be _too fucking long._ LET'S FUCKIN DO THIS SHIT

Akira kurusu's day was...not pleasant. No, scratch that, _his entire life for the past few weeks could pretty much be described as "not pleasant"._

It had started with his arrest, he had been walking home at night, when he had heard a woman's voice: "someone! Help!" Akira, having even the slightest of moral tendencies, had gone to see if he could do something.

He had found an obviously intoxicated man forcing himself on a woman who was trying to get away from him "please, I-I just want to g-go!" to no avail.

Akira had helped, of course, but it had backfired in a way that he would've never expected.

"Please, g-get off me!" A woman's voice, she was scared.

"Heh, Or what? You gonna call the cops?" A man's, this time, he was slurring his words, probably drunk "the cops are my bitches, they won't do shit!"

Akira decided to act, "HEY! G-Get off her!"

The man refused to back down. "This is personal business, kid, fuck off."

Akira kept the same stance "No, you should leave her alone." 

The man rounded on Akira, then chuckled to himself, "or what? You're gonna go crying to mommy and daddy?"

What happened next made Akira feel sick, made him toss and turn and made him feel like an idiot, a fool, a dipshit who should've just walked away and-and...

Akira was doing what he was now out of instinct, out of some primal urge to  _act, to fight, to do **anything**. _ the man got closer to Akira, goading him, and Akira acted. He swung a sloppy right hook into the drunkard's face, but it connected anyway, sending him a foot or two back, clutching his jaw. He managed to get something out though, something that would ruin akira's life, " _ **you little SHIT! I'll Sue for everting your skinny ass has!**_ "

Four minutes later, Akira was being folded into a police car, thirteen minutes after that, he was in a cell, after that, his life spiralled into shit.

 

So, here he was, Akira's parents wouldn't have him in the house, his old school wouldn't take him, whatever friends he did have had up and left him, so it had been decided that he would Serve his probation in Tokyo.

He was, with as much optimism as he could muster, going to try and make the best he could out of this.

Strange dreams came to him, that night, strange sounds and colours and shapes and a feeling like he was being pulled through water, and it felt....well, it didn't really feel like anything in particular, but it felt like he  _remebered_ something, but not really remembering, like the weirdest kind of déjà vu. So, when he found himself in lucidity in a strange room, with strange clothes, and...and music that made him...it was  _really good music._

"Welcome," a deep, croaking voice said, "To the Velvet room, Akira Kurusu."

Akira searched for the source of the noise, and his eyes fell apon the main feature of the room: a desk with a few poultry items on it and...and...

"My name," the... _that_ continued "is Igor, and I am the master of this place."

Akira could not get over just how  _uncanny_ this...Igor was. He had a nose that reached just far enough for your eyes not to be able to look at anything else, his eyes looked like they were constantly looking, searching,  _viewing_ everything and everyone. He sat, folded in his chair like some gangly stick figure, all limbs, little body, huge head.

"Let me out." Akira managed, it seemed like even his mouth was struggling to comprehend the current situation.

"Quiet, Inmate!" A high-pitched, loud, unmistakably  _feminine_ voice ordered, "Indeed, know your place when speaking to our Master." A differences voice, this time. Still feminine, still high-pitched, but far softer, like a whisper.

"Girls, please" the Penguin-man called Igor croaked.

Two... _young_ looking girls stepped from either side of the desk, both of them wearing blue guard uniforms, both wearing eyepatches, but on different eyes, one of them held a clipboard, and she had a patch on the right eye, and the other a baton, with a patch on the left.

"My name is Caroline, remember it, inmate!" The one with the baton said. "And mine, Justine, remember it well." The one with the clipboard said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WRITE AGAIN! AFTER MOVING HOUSE, UPROOTING MY ENTIRE LIFE, FUCKING AROUND WITH INTERNET, I. HAVE. WRITTEN!  
> so, yeah, expect more, this isn't even done yet.


End file.
